


that sounds perfect

by fiona_apiston



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: based off ofthistweet
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	that sounds perfect

He stood at the entrance to the sewers, taking shaky breaths in and out. He checked to make sure he was at the right place on the map, and stepped into the graywater, not caring about the fact that it soaked into his sneakers. The flashlight beam danced on the walls around him, then back to the map. He didn’t want to spend any more time than he needed to down there. He trudged through the murky waters and made his way through the maze of sewers.

He tried not to think about why he was down here. He failed.

After a long while of walking, he got to the last place where he would be crossing a fork. A few more minutes of walking, and he would be back. To the place where Eddie-

He leaned against the wall, unable to stand as a sob overtook him. He didn’t want to do this. He wasn’t ready. But he couldn’t wait any longer, already it had been too long and who knew what state the body-

He took a few deep breaths and started walking again. He tried to think about anything but. He sucked at it. It was all he could think about.

He waded through the water into the large room? Area? What was this place? Where they had fought Pennywise. Where they had left Eddie.

It somehow was not too different than how they had left it, other than some parts of it having caved in. There was still a lot of open space, including, he could tell, where they had left Eddie. He made his way over there, every part of his mind body and soul screaming to turn around. He couldn’t do it. But what he couldn’t do less, was leave Eddie there forever. He had to at least bury him. Somewhere nice. Somewhere clean. It was the very least he deserved.

He was at the spot they left Eddie. Eddie wasn’t there. His brain went blank, then he looked around. No, this was the spot. What the fuck…

He started looking around, not even knowing what he was looking for. He couldn’t breath. He gasped as he lay on the ground, tears streaming down his face, wishing he was anywhere but here, doing anything but this. What the fuck. What the fuck.

“Richie?”

He stopped breathing, stopped crying, stopped moving.

“Richie…”

He picked up his glasses from where they had fallen onto the ground and put them on. There Eddie stood.

He scrambled to his feet. “How...what…”

“I, I don’t know. I woke up and all my wounds were healed and-”

He threw his arms around Eddie, hugging him so tightly, like he had when he thought Eddie was dead.

“You guys all left me.”

“I wanted to stay, I really did, they dragged me away,” he gasped out. “I didn’t want to leave you, I’m so sorry.”

Eddie stared at him.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Wait...you all thought I was dead,” Eddie realized.

He nodded.

“Then why…” Eddie trailed off and blinked a few times, understanding dawning on him and sadness drawing over his face.

Richie shook his head.

“Richie…”

“You were dead.” His voice cracked. “What the fuck was I supposed to do.”

Eddie didn’t say anything, but the way he was looking at Richie made Richie want to curl up into a ball and cry. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Eddie stepped forward closer to Richie and hugged him, and Richie started crying again, and he heard Eddie crying too, and felt the tears on his shirt. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t know what was going to happen when they left. He was terrified.

Eddie...Eddie was alive though. So it was a hell of a lot better day than he thought it would be when he woke up.

They separated. Eddie’s hands felt warm on his arms through his jacket, and he was looking at Richie in a certain way, and he just so badly wanted to do it. He had been wanting to do it forever.

When he kissed Eddie, he was half expecting Eddie to reject him. Correction, he was terrified, his heart was beating so fast. But Eddie leaned into it, and he relaxed, and it was good.

When it ended, he felt so awkward, but Eddie just looked at him softly, and he reached out and took his outstretched hand.

“You wanna get the fuck out of here?”

Eddie smiled, and nodded.

The way back felt so much quicker with Eddie’s hand in his. They exited the sewer system and squinted into the daylight, and Richie instinctively left go of Eddie’s hand. He immediately felt bad and opened his mouth to apologize, but Eddie shook his head. “I was about to do the same.”

It somehow made Richie feel worse.

“So, uh,” Eddie said to interrupt the sad silence, “Is everyone still in town.”

“Yeah, yeah, we were going to leave after I brought your, uh, body back.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Richie pointed over. “That’s where my car is. You can get cleaned up at the hotel.”

Eddie nodded.

They made their way to his car, and got in, and Richie started driving.

Eddie spoke up. “When…” he said quietly, “When we were alone, after I got stabbed, I wanted to tell you...and then I got scared and didn’t but...I wanted to tell you I love you.”

Richie blinked quickly to keep tears at bay, and said, “I love you too.” He shook his head. “God, fuck this town. Fuck it so fucking much. I’m leaving and never coming back.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Eddie studied him. “Where are you going to go?”

Richie shrugged. “Anywhere. Where do you wanna go? Any travel dreams?”

“Me?”

Richie shook his head. “Yeah, I mean...never mind.”

Eddie was silent then said, “Anywhere. I’d love to go anywhere with you.”

Richie looked at him. Eddie looked...nervous. He reached over took his hand. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
